The Mix of Wendy and Kurama's life begins!
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: I just though I wanted to put Kurama in the scene as a sparking and adventures theme or romance to, Rated T just in cast.
1. Wendy & Kurama

Author:Hiya! And I just though of... Find out!

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN PRETTY RHYTHM AND YUYU HAKUSHO,but I own my own made characters,Ciao!

Chapter 1: Wendy & Kurama!

Day 1

**Wendy's POV**

I woke up early as I went into the bathroom to take a bath,my brother Shuichi or you can say Kurama is still asleep,I went to his bedroom and there was nobody. "Brother!" I called him,but I just seeing Kokoda down stairs.

**Kokoda's POV **

"What is it sis?" I ask my older sis." Oh did you see Shuichi anywhere?" sis asked me,I shake my head"Nope."

**Wendy's POV**

I went up stairs to see again,but then I saw him changing his clothes, I somehow blushed a bit but then I step back to run.

**Kurama's POV**

I heard footsteps around me,walking to the door and open it up,it seems Wendy was peeking,I nodded the grinned to get her attention,"Why are you peeking?!" "I though…You were... Gone that's … all !" Wendy then runs to her room crying,Kokoda ran up and saw me he asked me what happened,I rudely went into my room.

**Wendy's POV**

I suddenly got a phone call,"Hello,Wendy Aiko speaking," "Wendy can you come to Pretty Top today?" It was Miss Asechi speaking,"Why?" I asked her."Just come!" Then she hugs up without any warning.

I went down stairs with my prism stone trunk,phone and with my mascot,Prismi. "Where you going?" Kurama asked me,"To Pretty Top,why?" ,"I though Koema told us to go to his office?!" I explained,"My boss got an urgent announcement, sorry just tell them I can't go." Then I go out as fast as I can to Pretty Top.

~At Koema's office~

**Kurama's POV**

Me,Yusuke,Kuwabara and Hiei turn out only,Koema asked me why Wendy didn't show up,I told them she's busy with her prism show stuffs,"You should let her stop that prism thing," Hiei cut in,I grinned at him,"I can't, most importantly she's a girl,stop bragging about this stuff can you?" I turn my head around,Yusuke and Kuwabara was speechless,"Yes,today you guys just need to guard the demon world realm!" Koema ordered a mission for us,then we took off.

~At Pretty Top~

Nobody's POV

Wendy went to Miss Asechi's office,"Yes your here!" She called her, "What is it about?" Wendy asked Asechi, "You will be a member of MARs for now on!" Asechi announced to Wendy,she was shocked,"Wait my name is a W so how I..." Wendy question a hard one for her,"Do you have any nicknames?" ,"You mean with a S?" Wendy asked,"Yes of course!" Wendy then thinks about it,"Seri Minamino?" Wendy thinks of a nickname. "Sure!" Asechi shouted as she made Wendy get into MARs and it turn into MARS.

~At Wendy's home~

Wendy's POV

I went home after practice,Kurama also just arrive went I was cooking,Kokoda was playing his video games in his room. Kurama walks up to me,"How's your day?" He smiled at me,"Um…" that time I was speechless,I just remembered I will have a concert on Wednesday,I turn around,took out the tickets and gave him,"Can you come to my concert this Wednesday?" I blushed a bit,he took the ticket,"Sure I will be glad to! At least is holiday this week!" He smiled,"Yes!" I smiled back and put the food on the table,"Dinner is ready!" Then,me Kurama and Kokoda went down and eat.

Author:DONE! This is chapter 1,I hope you will like it and review some comments or ideas for me!

Continue on chapter 2


	2. Becoming Seri!

Author:Wew... It's been awhile guys! Just a few words on my first,but I'll try to make it better,see ya guys Wendy Aiko 11 out!

Disclaimer:I Don't own Pretty Rhythm and Yu Yu Hakusho but I own a group named IDOL,want to know more? Find out!

Chapter 2: Becoming Seri!

Day 2

**Wendy's POV**

Tomorrow is our group MARS debut,

Kurama is going to my debut,I can't wait!

I went down stairs to get some juice before I go out training, just then Kurama and Kokoda went down after they took a bath. Kokoda sits down on the couch and watch TV, Kurama went out to take the mails. Kokoda called me to the living room, I ran there,he ask me about the group MARS, He asked me who's the S girl,I kept quiet then tell him it was Seri Awashima,Kokoda look exited about it.

~At Pretty Top~

**Nobody's POV**

Aira,Mion and Rhythm are training as Wendy came in,"Are you Seri?" Rhythm asked her(Wendy) Wendy nodded,"No I'm Wendy Aiko,My nickname is just Seri Awashima..." Aira grinned,"So you have to use a nickname?" Wendy kept quiet,turn her head to Mion,"Mion,do you have any place that sells costumes?" Mion nodded at her,"Uh… Yes cone let's go then!" Mion the pull Wendy to a shop named Hikari Costume Shop.

~At Hikari Costume Shop~

Wendy and Mion have arrived at the shop,they then meets a woman,"Welcome! Mion hi what a exiting day to see you!" The Woman was the owner of the shop,"Wendy this is Mizuki,the owner of the shop." "Is nice to meet you Mrs. Mizuki!" Wendy greet to her." You can just call me Mizuki,anyway what your finding Mion?" She asked her,Mion pointed her hand at her,explained that Wendy wants to find some thing,"I... Want to find a wig ... Can I?" Wendy blushed as red as her hair, they both sweat drop."Fine! I'll find a perfect wig for you!" Mizuki smiles as she pulled Wendy into the shop.

~At Harajuku Dear Prism~(My own made store)

Naru and Bell went there to look at new prism stones and aikatsu cards, just then they met Wendy's mother,Akemichi who lost Wendy in the car crash and Satoshi,they turn around and looked at them,"Isn't it Wendy's mother?!" Naru exclaimed as they(Akemichi and Satoshi) turn to their direction. "You know Wendy Aiko?!" They both shouted,Bell then explained to them about their lifes,they now faced plam,"Oh Wendy,dear…you've become a human already?!" Satoshi recalled,"Human?" Akemichi questioned,"Oh nothing…" he nodded. "Anyway thanks for the information,and please take care of her for awhile..." "Well pleasure ma'am!" Then Akemichi and Satoshi went out the store."Why they want us to take care of Wendy?" "Don't know?" Naru and Bell then go back looking at the stones.

~At Korea~

Jiro's POV

Me and my wife,Shinori went to Korea for a month trip by my client. I've been having fun there for awhile,then I suddenly got a call from Shuichi,"Dad,how's Mom and you at Korea?"

Jiro: I'm fine son,whats up?

Shuichi: Wendy is making her debut concert this Wednesday!

Jiro: Oh really? That's my daughter anyway we're going on the boat now!

Shuichi: Ok father,bye!

Shuichi hugs up,Me and Shinori then rides on the boat to have out honeymood.

~At Pretty Top~

Aira and Rhythm are worried at Mion and Wendy,"Should we go to the shop?" Rhythm questioned,"Better go,or else we don't know what happens next..." Soon,the new group IDOL, Ichigo Shinjo, Doujin Fukuga,Otome Ozora and Lika Tanashiki came in,"Well well isn't it MARS!" Ichigo rudely said.

Author:Let me introduce my OCs

Name: Ichigo Shinjo

Age:14

Appearances: Long Brown hair tied up into a pigtail. She has a cobalt blue eyes

Name:Doujin Fukuga

Age:14

Appearances:Short pinkish hair with a little pigtail tied up,she also have hazelnut colored eyes.

Name:Otome Ozora

Age:15

Appearances: A long purple hair with light blue eyes.

Name:Lika Tanashiki

Age:13

Appearances: A long tied up green hair with light purple eyes.

"So?!" Aira talks back rudely then walks out with Rhythm,leaving them speechless."I'll get you one day,AIRA HARUNE!"

~At Hikari Costume Shop~

Mizuki just found one wig

(The hair looks similar like this one here . /_cb20121109101410/k-anime/images/0/04/Seri's_Hair_ )

"Oh thanks!" Wendy thanks Mizuki,"Oh then this will be on the house for you!" She exclaimed,"Really?" "Yes!" Wendy was shocked to hear this,"Thank You Mizuki!" Wendy then meet up again with Mion this time Rhythm and Aira was there."You found one? "Rhythm asked,"Of course I did!" Wendy exclaimed,"Can you wear it then?" Mion grinned,then Wendy nervously put it on,"Wendy now Becomes Seri Awashima for sure!" Aira called out,everyone was happy, then they all left.

~At home~

Kurama just notice the ticket was written on MARS,he nodded,"Why would Wendy be in the team with a W?" Wendy just came back, Kurama walks up to her,"Wendy are you debuting in this group?" Kurama sweat drop,'Oh no what to do...' Just as she was thinking,her inner fox,Kaname Hojo pops out in her mind.'Maybe you should say is a surprise?' 'Sure' Wendy looks up to Kurama,"Surprise! I've fooled you!" Wendy smiled innocently,but Kurama didn't notice it,"Oh man! How dare you fool me?!" Wendy sweat drop. "Ok,I'm going to cook!" "Fine..." Kurama frowned.

Then they go to their usual lifes.

Author: Yo! Wendy is back on! So is about prism shows in these following episodes,don't worry,I will put some action sooner... And sorry that I put to much annoying stuffs up there,Review and thanks for reading this! Wendy Aiko 11 Out!

~Continue on chapter 3~


End file.
